November 27, 2019 NXT
The November 27, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on November 27, 2019. This was the NXT after NXT TakeOver: WarGames. Episode summary Tommaso Ciampa interrupted The Undisputed ERA and was confronted by Finn Bálor Tommaso Ciampa has refocused his attention on reclaiming "Goldie," but he's not the only one with his eyes on Adam Cole's NXT Championship. Finn Bálor made that loud and clear. Determined to bask in the limelight on a victory lap for NXT's monumental Survivor Series triumph, The Undisputed ERA kicked off NXT by interrupting the roster's ringside victory celebration. Opting instead for a self-congratulatory address, Cole and his allies took credit for the black-and-gold brand's success while running down their fellow Superstars — not to mention the fans. Ciampa, flanked by Keith Lee, Dominik Dijakovic and Matt Riddle, had seen enough gloating. The Blackheart announced his plans to resume his pursuit of the NXT Title, but that drew Bálor's arrival — and his declaration that he stands in the way of any championship opportunity for Ciampa. With a matchup between Ciampa and Bálor formally set for later in the evening, it begged the question: Was NXT's newly returned "Prince" standing in solidarity with Cole and company? Or was Bálor fueled by other motivations? Candice LeRae vs Dakota Kai Dakota Kai mostly escaped atonement for her sins — for now anyway. Candice LeRae sought to make her former teammate pay for betraying Team Ripley four days earlier at TakeOver: WarGames, but left with only a disqualification victory — and plenty of pain for her troubles. Narrowly kicking out after Kai hit the "Kairopractor," LeRae locked the Gargano Escape on her teammate-turned-turncoat moments later. The Captain of Team Kick eventually broke free, though, and shortly after cost herself the match by blasting Tenacious C over the head with the same knee brace she ripped off of Tegan Nox at WarGames. Further tapping into the previously-not-seen viciousness she first displayed on that night, Kai — who we learned had been fined for putting her hands on NXT General Manager William Regal during that beat down of Nox — continued the assault, repeatedly throwing LeRae into the steel steps. But when Kai looked to escalate the attack by wielding a steel chair, Rhea Ripley emerged at ringside to kick the chair from her hands. Apparently wanting no part of Ripley and the vengeance The Nightmare likely had in mind, Kai fled the scene, leaving Ripley to check on the visibly hurt LeRae. Rhea Ripley confronted Shayna Baszler after Xia Li def. Vanessa Borne Shayna Baszler may have delivered the clinching victory for NXT at Survivor Series, but she also tasted defeat at the hands of a hungry challenger at TakeOver: WarGames — and Rhea Ripley didn't wait long to remind her. The Queen of Spades — with Jessamyn Duke and Marina Shafir in tow — seized the ring after Xia Li defeated Vanessa Borne in one-on-one action, a matchup that "The Vision" demanded after Li injured her ally Aliyah earlier this month. Initially able to ward off Shafir and Duke, Li was eventually overwhelmed by the three-on-one disadvantage, leaving Baszler and company to stand tall in the ring. From there, the NXT Women's Champion was free to bask in her massive win against SmackDown Women's Champion Bayley and Raw Women's Champion Becky Lynch this past Sunday at Survivor Series. Ripley was quick to interrupt Baszler, though, and The Nightmare promised that she would soon once again top The Submission Magician, except this time it would be for her coveted title. Results * Singles Match: Candice LeRae defeats Dakota Kai by DQ * Singles Match: Xia Li defeated Vanessa Borne Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix * Ring announcer: Alicia Taylor * Interviewer: Cathy Kelley Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:NXT episodes Category:Episodes featuring Alicia Taylor Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Candice LeRae Category:Episodes featuring Cathy Kelley Category:Dakota Kai Category:Jessamyn Duke Category:Marina Shafir Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Vanessa Borne Category:Xia Li